1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to platen knob devices of typewriters, and more particularly to a variable platen knob device for releasing a platen knob from a platen pitch feed mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, a variable platen knob device has been provided on a typewriter for releasing a platen from a platen pitch feed mechanism provided on a platen knob and changing the platen over to a continuous feed. This variable platen knob device is used when a typewriter paper which has been typewritten and removed from the typewriter is inserted into the typewriter again and restored to the original typing line for addition or correction. Heretofore, there have been proposed various variable platen knob devices in the typewriters, however, every platen knob devices have presented a disadvantage of having complicated construction.